phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Norm
|giới tính = Nam |sinh = Mùa hè |hôn nhân = Có thể là cô gái làm từ que kem mâm xôi đã sử dụng |kẻ thù = Thú mỏ vịt (Trong tập "Greece Lightning") |đề mục 1 = Người chế tạo |thông tin 1 = Heinz Doofenshmirtz |thích = Chloe Cô gái làm từ que kem mâm xôi đã sử dụng Dụng cụ vô tuyến truyền hình |ghét = |sự nghiệp = Trợ thủ của Ts. Doofenshmirtz; Đặc vụ O.W.C.A. (bị sa thải) |hội nhóm = Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz, Hội Điệp viên trước kia |xuất hiện lần đầu = "Greece Lightning" |lồng tiếng = John Viener|hình ảnh = Norm.jpeg |chú thích = "Bí mật là tôi rất cô đơn!" |xuất hiện lần cuối = "Last Day of Summer" }} Norm là người máy rất lớn có hình dạng giống con người được Heinz Doofenshmirtz ban đầu tạo ra nhằm mục đích tiêu diệt Thú mỏ vịt Perry; cậu đã trở thành phụ tá của Doof. Cuộc sống Sự ra đời và nhiệm vụ đầu tiên [[Tập tin:NormHi.png|thumb|left|250px|Norm trong bộ phim Kẻ thù của thú mỏ vịt]] Norm được cho là do Ts. Doofenshmirtz chế tạo sau khi nhận ra rằng cách duy nhất để tiêu diệt kẻ thù của ông Thú mỏ vịt Perry là tìm kiếm kẻ thù "thật sự" của thú mỏ vịt: chẳng phải vũ khí hay súng ray hoặc những gì nguy hiểm khác thường thấy trên ti vi, mà là con người. Norm đuổi theo Perry qua Danville, cố gắng tiêu diệt cậu. Trong cuộc đua xe của Phineas và Ferb, Norm chạy đến bức tượng hình nhân ngưu bên ngoài quán Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, làm tuột đầu nhân ngưu ra khỏi và khiến nó rơi vào cậu. Dù vẫn còn đang đeo mặt nhân ngưu, Norm tiếp tục đuổi theo Perry, và đuổi theo cỗ xe của Phineas và Ferb sau khi Phineas bế Perry lên. Khi thấy Norm đằng sau họ, họ nghĩ Norm là quái vật Minotaur từ thần thoại Hy Lạp. Vẫn đang rượt đuổi theo các cỗ xe, Norm vào Bảo tàng Lịch sử Quốc gia, và vượt lên Candace. Do tưởng rằng cậu là con người, cô hét lên về phía cậu, khi Perry tắt công tắc của cậu. Cậu ngã xuống đất, Candace tin là cô đã biến cậu thành đá. Sau khi mọi người bỏ đi hết, Doofenshmirtz quay lại và bật công tắc của Norm lên, nhưng Perry lại đặt cái nón lên đầu ông. Doofenshmirtz không thể nào gỡ chiếc nón ra được và Norm nghĩ rằng ông là một loài thú mỏ vịt nên đã đuổi theo ông ("Greece Lightning"). Làm việc với Đặc vụ P thumb|right|156px|Norm là Đặc vụ trong Phòng của Monogram ở Hội điệp viên. Sau đó, Thú mỏ vịt Perry hỏi mượn Doofenshmirtz robot Norm với nhiệm vụ tiêu huỷ chiếc đĩa CD có chứa cảnh quay của Perry với tư cách là điệp viên. Perry mượn Norm và điều khiển bên trong đầu cậu, lấy chiếc đĩa từ tay Candace Flynn ở nhà Flynn-Fletcher. Họ quay lại và trả chiếc đĩa CD cho Hội Đặc vụ, nhưng bị Phineas, Ferb, và Candace đuổi theo. Khi họ đang chạy, Norm nhắc Perry rằng cậu đang sắp hết dầu. Khi dừng lại trước một cửa hàng dầu, Norm được đổ đầy dầu, nhưng vì cả ba quay lại đuổi theo họ; Đặc vụ P không đóng nắp lại. Họ chạy đi và khiến cho Norm bị chảy dầu đầm đìa. Sau đó, họ tiến về phía cây cầu, Norm bị mắc kẹt trong tình cảnh khó khăn vì hai chân cậu bị treo trên chỗ nứt của cây cầu. Ngã xuống hồ, Norm thoát nạn và trở thành một thành viên của Hội điệp viên mặc dù Monogram nghĩ rằng hơi kì lạ khi cậu không phải là động vật. Monogram sau đó nói "Chúng ta nên sa thải cậu." Carl lấy cái đĩa và trả lời "Tôi đã sẵn sàng rồi, thưa Ngài" ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Xây dựng Doofania thumb|left|250px|Norm và Ts. Doofenshmirtz chơi trốn tìm.Sau khi bị sa thải khỏi Hội điệp viên, Norm quay lại và chịu sự chỉ huy của Ts. Doofenshmirtz, và mau chóng giúp vị Tiến sĩ xây dựng đất nước xấu xa của riêng ông, Doofania. Cậu đã nói câu "Whatcha doin' (Ngài đang làm gì đó)?", vào lúc mà Isabella thường hay nói, và còn hỏi Heinz câu "ngài có hơi lớn để xây dựng pháo đài không", khoan vật giúp Doof, và có mặt tại buổi khánh thành của đất nước này. Cậu cũng chơi nhạc cụ cho bài quốc ca, Hail Doofania!, bằng cách sử dụng máy ghi âm có sẵn trong cậu. Quốc gia này nhanh chóng chìm xuống đáy vịnh vì Ý tưởng lớn của Phineas và Ferb dành cho Isabella, và vì không có điều gì để làm, cậu và Doofenshmirtz chơi trò trốn tìm. Tuy nhiên, không lâu sau đó có thể thấy là Norm không hiểu trò trốn tìm, và cậu trốn đằng sau cây cọc. Sau khi được giải thích, cậu đã trốn kĩ đằng sau những cái hộp, nhưng khi Doofenshmirtz hỏi "Ta tự hỏi không biết Norm đâu rồi?" cậu đã đáp lại "Tôi đã làm rồi, thưa ngài!" ("Hail Doofania!"). Nấu ăn Cho hội L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. thumb|188px Không lâu sau đó, Norm giúp Doofenshmirtz nấu ăn cho buổi gặp mặt với hội L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. xấu xa. Norm đã bày tỏ cảm xúc, mà cụ thể là phản đối lại vị Tiến sĩ và chỉ ra những khiếm khuyết trong kế hoạch của ông ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Thống trị thay cho Doofenshmirtz thumbKhi Ts. Doofenshmirtz bận việc ở ban bồi thẩm, Norm được đặt trách nhiệm về việc thống trị Ba Bang. Cậu sau đó đã nói rằng, thay vì chế tạo một cái máy, cậu sẽ sử dụng mình để huỷ diệt Ba Bang. Perry sử dụng nanobot do Phineas và Ferb chế tạo để làm ra một vũ khí chống lại Norm, và sử dụng chúng làm một quả hạch khổng lồ để nhử con sóc Norm sử dụng để cung cấp năng lượng dẫn đến việc cậu bị tắt nguồn, và Norm bị thất bại và rơi xuống. Không biết là Norm đã kích hoạt chế độ "tự huỷ" hay rớt xuống đất nhanh chóng sau thất bại của cậu do chúng ta chỉ thấy con sóc cung cấp năng lượng cho Norm sau khi cậu rơi ("Norm Unleashed"). Tuy nhiên, trong tập Where's Perry?, cậu vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, như vậy chứng tỏ là cậu chưa bị huỷ hoặc được Doofenshmirtz chế tạo lại. 'Các lần xuất hiện khác' Ít lâu sau đó, Norm tiếp tục làm việc cho Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz và cậu thường làm trợ lí cho Doofenshmirtz. Khi Doofenshmirtz phát hiện ra có những chiếc máy bí ẩn được làm trong đêm, Norm giúp người chỉ huy của cậu tìm hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra; và trở thành vật thí nghiệm của chiếc máy. Chiếc máy khiến cho Norm muốn ôm lấy ông chủ của cậu và cậu vượt qua bức tường cố gắng ôm Doofenshmirtz. Cuối cùng cậu ôm Doofenshmirtz để ngủ và trong giấc mơ, Heinz nhận ra người thực sự làm cái máy. Khi Doofenshmirtz thức dậy và ra lệnh cho Norm để ông đi, nhưng Norm lại đẩy mạnh ông xuống đất rồi nói "Ngài là chỉ huy!" Điều này khiến Doofenshmirtz ước rằng ông đã chế tạo một cái nút để "Ta có thể tắt ngươi đó!" Khi Doofenshmirtz bị Thú mỏ vịt Perry đánh bại, Norm cố gắng giúp đỡ, nhưng bị vấp và trở nên thích Doofenshmirtz trước khi làm rơi một trong những cái máy khỏi ban công. Khi Doofenshmirtz mỉa mai hỏi việc Norm làm rơi "một phần ba" cái máy Norm trả lời'' "Nếu muốn ngài muốn như vậy!"'' trước khi làm rơi phần cuối của cái máy khỏi ban công khi Doofenshmirtz la lên trong cơn giận. ("Sleepwalk Surprise") Trong một lần khác, Norm cảm thấy cô đơn, Doofenshmirtz quyết định đưa cậu đến một buổi tiệc để làm cậu vui. Tại buổi tiệc, Norm thích một cô gái robot tên là Chloe và cố gắng dành được trái tim của cô bằng cách thi nhảy cùng cô. Khi họ chuẩn bị cầu hôn, mối quan hệ của họ đột nhiên bị kết thúc vì Chloe biết rằng cậu do Doofenshmirtz sở hữu, kẻ thù của Aloyse von Roddenstein và sự cạnh tranh giữa Dofeenshmirtz và Rodney khiến mối quan hệ bị cắt đứt. Mặc dù đã kết thúc, nhưng Norm và Chloe vẫn thể hiện tình cảm với nhau thông qua lời chào tạm biệt. ("Love at First Byte") Vào ngày cuối cùng của mùa hè, Norm giúp Doofenshmirtz tạo ra một loạt bẫy để nhốt Perry, cuối cùng khiến Doof chiếm lấy Ba Bang bằng cách tạo ra chức Thống đốc Ba Bang để trở thành vị thống đốc đầu tiên. Mặc dù rất tự hào về việc đã giúp chủ nhân mình thành công với một kế hoạch tuyệt vời, Norm không hề biết rằng đang tồn tại những lỗ hổng thời gian (gây ra bởi chiếc máy Lặp lại của Doof) nhưng Doof đã đi trước Perry một bước, có nghĩa là Perry đã quá muộn để lật đổ âm mưu của ông. Tuy nhiên, Doof quyết định từ bỏ xấu xa khi biết rằng Vanessa muốn làm thực tập ở O.W.C.A., và khúc cuối Norm nói chuyện với ông, Vanessa, và Perry về những cuộc phiêu lưu thời quá khứ trong khi đang thưởng thức bánh xốp. ("Last Day of Summer") Được trang bị khả năng *'Siêu khoẻ' *'Khả năng biến đổi siêu phương tiện' (biến thành giày trượt tên lửa) *'Không thể bị tổn hại' *'Hệ thống âm thanh cơ bản' (phần ghi âm và loa được đặt ở bên trong) *'Co dãn tay và chân' *'Có thể biến thành xe tải nhỏ' (biến đổi hình dạng) *'Nguồn cung cấp năng lượng độc lập' (sóc cung cấp năng lượng trong tập Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) *'Người điều khiển tuỳ chọn' (do Thú mỏ vịt Perry điều khiển trong tập Traffic Cam Caper) Trí tuệ Nhân tạo Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Ám chỉ *'Get Smart' (sê-ri TV) - Tổ chức Xấu xa, KAOS, chế tạo một robot, Hymie, họ lên kế hoạch sát hại Maxwell Smart, nhưng thất bại, giống như Norm với Perry. Sau đó trong sê-ri, Hymie bị lấy đi và được tổ chức tốt sử dụng, CONTROL, được sử dụng làm bạn đồng hành của Max, giống như Perry sử dụng Norm. *'Moviefone' - Giọng của cậu và cách sử dụng từ giống với cái được sử dụng trong mạng "Moviefone", một dịch vụ điện thoại thông báo thông tin về bộ phim trước khi trên Internet khả dụng. *'Transformers' - Trong tập "Undercover Carl", Norm biến thành một chiếc xe tải nhỏ, giống như cách của các nhân vật rô-bốt trong loạt phim này. *'The World of Norm' - Quyển sách, "The World of Norm (Thế Giới của Norm)", là về Norm, một rô-bốt khổng lồ. Xuất hiện *"Greece Lightning" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Hail Doofania!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Undercover Carl" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Canderemy" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Candace Disconnected" (đầu nguyên mẫu) *"A Real Boy" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Ferb Latin" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Agent Doof" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry?" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" (Bản sao robot-robot) *"Ferb TV" *"This Is Your Backstory" *"Happy New Year!" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Face Your Fear" *"Steampunx" (vai Pnumatic Pnorman) *"Just Our Luck" *"Live and Let Drive" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" (xuất hiện nhỏ) *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" (vai Norm-3PO) *"The Inator Method" (không hội thoại) *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" * "Last Day of Summer" }} Chỉ nhắc đến *"One Good Turn" *"Troy Story" Ngoài sê-ri *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error!" *"It's A Mud World After All" *"Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt" (tập phim "BABY BIEBER FEVER!!!") pl:Norm en:Norm de:Norm es:Norm nl:Norm pl:Norm pt:Aníbal pt-br:Norm Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Robot Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Đặc vụ cũ Thể_loại:Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Norm Thể_loại:Âm mưu và các phát minh Thể_loại:N Thể_loại:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.